Boy meets chicken pox
by Corpanga
Summary: Cory catches the chicken pox from Riley and is out sick for a bit but a few old freinds drop by to substitute. little bits of Rucas and Corpanga
1. Those darn red dots!

Riley had been out of school for over a week, sick with the chicken pox. Everyone in the Matthews family has had chicken pox, well except for Cory. He claims that he's immune to them, that when he was younger and his whole family caught them he didn't. Boy was he in for a rude awakening!

Riley was sitting on the couch reading a seventeen magazine while Topanga made her soup. "Hey mom do you think I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow?" Riley asked. She hated being cooped up in this house, she wanted to go to school and see her friends and her new boyfriend Lucas (which he just recently asked her out). "I think so, as long as those red dots are all cleared up." Topanga replied.

Cory came in through the door with a huge stack of papers in his hand. "Hey." Cory said struggling to hold all the papers and his briefcase in his hands. "Let me help you." Topanga said grabbing his bag. "Thanks, I have all of these to grade by tomorrow morning." Cory groaned. Cory dropped the stack onto the love seat and headed over to Riley. "How ya doing sweetie?" Cory asked stroking his thumb across her face. "Cory I told you not to get near her, you could catch the chicken pox!" Topanga scolded. "I'm fine and mom's right, you don't wanna get sick." Riley chimed in. "I told you, I'm immune to them!" Cory said. Topanga folded her arms and rolled her eyes before heading back to the kitchen.

A little later Auggie came running down the stairs screaming "Daddy!" he leaped into Cory's arms and gave him a big hug. "How ya doing bubba?" Cory asked kissing his cheek. "Good! Am I gonna catch the dots from Riley?" Auggie asked. Auggie had the chicken pox last year while Cory was gone to New Jersey for a teacher's conference. "Aug, you can't catch the chicken pox more than once." Cory told him. "Ok good cause I don't wanna be itchy again!" Auggie replied as he sat on the couch.

After dinner Auggie and Riley headed to bed while Cory graded papers and Topanga cleaned the living room. "Topanga why is it so hot in this house?" Cory asked. "It's 67 degrees, it's not hot." Topanga assured him. "Well to me it feels like its 100." He said fanning himself. "Well it isn't hot so it's probably just you." Topanga replied. Cory nodded his head and continued to grade papers.

About an hour passed and Topanga decided to go and get ready for bed. "Night honey." Topanga said kissing his cheek. His cheek felt hot against her lips. "Cor, you feeling ok?" Topanga asked. "Yea why?" he replied staring at the papers. Topanga didn't notice any red dots on him so she decided to let it go.

It wasn't until 3:00 A.M. that Cory finished grading. He laid his face down onto the table. The cool wood felt good up against his burning cheeks.

When Cory opened his eyes the sun was just beginning to rise. He realized he was still sitting at the table and thought he must've fallen asleep.

As he was walking to the bathroom he kept scratching stomach and chest. He felt really uncomfortable and he still felt that burning feeling in his face. He locked the bathroom door and unbuttoned his button down to reveal red dots all over his chest and stomach. Cory's eyes widened and he took off his shirt completely. He turned to see chicken pox on his back as well.

None were on his face or arms but he was sure they would spread eventually. Looking at the chicken pox made him want to scratch them even more. He had to go to work though. He couldn't just leave his class there, things would be out of control. Maya could possibly catch the classroom on fire for real this time!

He decided he would go just today and hope that it wouldn't spread to his face and besides he didn't really feel bad he just felt hot and itchy, he could keep it under control, right?

He wore long sleeves and rubbed itching cream all over his upper body. His cheeks looked a little flushed and he looked paler than usual but he thought he'd be fine.

When he walked into the kitchen Riley and Auggie were sitting down at the table eating oatmeal. "Hi daddy, look I'm all better!" Riley said cheerfully. "That's good honey." Cory replied as he slid himself up and down the chair trying to scratch his back.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Auggie asked. "Oh, I'm just… doing my spine exercises, it helps loosen up your spine." He replied moving up and down faster than before. Auggie seemed to buy it but Riley didn't.

"Dad, are you sure there's not something on your back that might cause you to itch?" Riley asked as she stared into his eyes. Cory had this nervous look on his face and ignored her question.

"I gotta get to work so, I'll see you later. Bye Riles, bye Auggie." Cory said trying to get out the door.

"Cory." Topanga said standing behind him. He jumped a little and turned around to see her facing him. He was scratching his chest while she put her hands on her hips.

"Why are you scratching?" Topanga asked. "Look I don't have time for all of these questions, ok." Cory replied trying to get out the door. "Lift up your shirt." Topanga demanded. As soon as she said that he darted out the door running down the hall faster than he'd ever ran before.

As he drove to work his arm began to itch. "Crap!" he thought to himself as he parked. He walked into the building hoping no one would notice him scratching himself like crazy.

When he walked into the classroom he shut the door and took off his jacket and lifted up his sleeve. Sure enough they'd spread to his arms. Cory scratched his arm until he felt like it would fall off. He put back on his blazer and put his head down onto the desk. A few moments later the first bell rang.

He let out an exasperated grunt and thought "How am I gonna make it through the day!"

* * *

**Hey everyone this is just a little short story I'm writting while I write Girl meets the letter. I was looking through the girl meets world writers twitter (again) and saw that someone would get sick next season, so I remebered that back in BMW Cory had never gotten the chicken pox so I thought about what would happen if he did. This story will only be a few chapters long and will involve some BMW characters ;) there will also be a little bit of rucas so stay tuned. Hoped you liked the first chapter and remember to review :)**


	2. Explain yourself Matthews!

Cory swallowed hard and hoped that he could keep it under control for at least this class. He knew that there was no way he would make it all day. When the class began to pile into the room, Cory could feel a headache coming on and how swollen his throat felt.

"Morning class!" Cory said plastering a fake smile on his face. "Good morning." They replied. "Ok so today I'm giving back the tests you took on the French revolution." Cory said getting them out of his briefcase. He tried to be subtle with the scratching. He would casually scratch his arm or neck but it was harder when he needed to scratch his back.

Cory sat in his chair and began to slide up and down trying to relive this horrible itchy feeling. "Mr. Matthews, are you ok?" Farkle asked giving him a puzzled look. "Yea, why would you ask?" Cory replied nervously. "Well you're sweating, your voice sounds all scratchy, and you're your moving up and down in your chair like you itch." Maya pointed out.

"I'm just a little under the weather is all, probably a cold." Cory replied. Maya and Riley exchanged a look and then stared at him closely. They both knew that this was no cold.

The rest of class, Cory was really distracted. He barely taught and half of the class he was trying to scratch his back by sliding up and down the door frame. "Dad, should I get the nurse?" Riley asked. "NO!" he replied quickly. "But dad-." She replied. "I'M FINE!" he yelled. Riley had this frightened look in her eyes. She turned her gaze towards Maya and nodded her head.

"It's about time already!" Maya said getting up from her seat. She pushed Cory against the wall and demanded he unbutton his shirt. "Maya I'm not gonna do that." He replied. "Well you've left me no choice then!" she replied before pulling open the plaid button down. His chest and stomach had more pox than this morning and they had already spread to his neck. "You have some explaining to do!" Maya said as she folded her arms. Cory licked his lips and stared at her blankly. "Uhh." He said before letting out a nervous laugh. "Dad, why didn't you stay home?" Riley asked getting up from her seat. "I- I don't know Riles, I guess I thought that if I didn't come things would get out of control." He confessed. "Well that's no excuse; you could have gotten someone sick!" Riley replied. "I know, I'm sorry." He said smiling sheepishly. "Ok, well I'm gonna call mom to pick you up." Riley said heading towards her backpack for her phone. "No, don't" he replied.

"I can get home by myself." He said. As he grabbed his jacket his migraine had taken over him. His knees buckled and he would've fallen to the ground if Riley and Maya hadn't of caught him. "Dad, are you ok?" Riley asked gazing into his eyes. "Yea but I don't think I'll be able to make it home by myself." He said holding his head. "Ok I'm gonna call mom." She said getting out her phone.

"Maya escort him to the nurse while I call my mom and I'll meet you there in a minute." Riley said dialing Topanga's number. Maya nodded and took Cory by the hand. "Feel better!" the class replied as he left the room.

Topanga's boss let her leave work early when he found out that Cory had the chicken pox and needed to be escorted home.

Topanga rushed into the school, rushing towards the nurse's office. When she walked in Cory was sitting in one of the chairs with a thermometer in his mouth and Maya sitting next to him. "Good you're here!" Maya said getting up from her seat. "I came as soon as Riley called. Cory why didn't you just stay home?" Topanga asked. "I don't know, I didn't want the class to get out of control." He replied. Topanga folded her arms and shook her head.

The dots had spread to his face and his cheeks were flushed. "Ok, well it appears that he has a temperature of 104.3 which isn't very good and he seems to have a pretty bad case of the chicken pox." Nurse Jen said. Topanga put her hand up to his forehead. Her hand felt like ice on his burning skin. "I suggest you take him home and let him rest for a while, I also recommend that you buy some calamine lotion and make sure you take a cool bath or shower to cool down your fever." Jen replied. "Ok, will do." Topanga said. "You ready to go home?" Topanga asked taking his hand. He nodded his head and followed Topanga out the building.

Cory laid his throbbing head onto the armrest in Topanga's car. "My poor baby isn't feeling well, huh?" Topanga said in a baby tone while she ran her hand through his curls. "Mmmhhmm." Cory murmured. "Just sit tight, we'll be home in a few minutes." Topanga replied before cranking the car.

Cory and Topanga arrived at the apartment a bit later and Cory was scratching nonstop. "Cory, quit scratching or else you will leave a scar." Topanga said. "I know but it itches badly!" Cory whined. "How about you go take a cool shower and when you're done I'll rub this lotion all over you so it won't itch as much." Topanga said. "Ok." Cory replied weakly before heading to the shower.

Cory had scratched so much that it began to hurt. The cold water felt good on his burning cheeks and aching body.

He dressed in loose clothes before crawling into bed. A few moments later Topanga came in the room with soup, calamine lotion, a thermometer, and cough drops for his sore throat. "How ya doin?" Topanga asked as she felt his forehead. "Not well." He replied. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I brought you some stuff that might make you feel better." She said. Cory gave a weak smile and he kissed her cheek gently. "Thank you honey." He replied rubbing her arm. "Here, open wide love." Topanga said holding up the spoon.

After a while Topanga began to rub the lotion all over him. "This should control the scratching for a bit." Topanga said wiping off her hands. "Thank you." He replied rubbing his eyes. "No problem, now why don't you get some rest." Topanga said as she gently rubbed his forehead. Cory nodded his head and he curled up under the blanket. He was out within a matter of seconds. "Sweet dreams love." Topanga said before kissing his forehead.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This chapter included a bit of corpanga and so should the next one. Next should also include rucas. We will also see a few old friends so stay tuned for that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review! Until next time :)**


	3. Kissing and itching like never before

It had been a few hours since Topanga had last checked on Cory. She set her book onto the coffee table and headed up to their room. She slowly opened up the door to find Cory's face buried deep into the pillow. She quietly crept over to him and she ran her hand through his hair to wake him up.

A few mumbled words and some tossing and turning came about before Cory opened his eyes to see Topanga standing next to him. "Hey there sleepy head." Topanga said in a gentle tone. "Hey." Cory replied weakly. "How ya feeling honey?" Topanga asked. "Not very well at the moment." He said before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry sweets, do you want anything to eat?" she asked. Cory shook his head and sank back into the pillows. Topanga felt his head and it was still burning.

"OK well I'm going to be in the kitchen if you need anything." Topanga said before lightly kissing his forehead. "Wait." Cory retorted weakly. Topanga rushed back over to him and she grasped his hand. "Yes love?" she asked as she stroked his palm with her thumb. "Will you lay with me, that's what I want." He said. Topanga smiled and gently pecked his lips before climbing onto the bed with Cory. Cory wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head onto his chest.

"This is perfect." Cory said before drifting off to sleep with Topanga right there with him.

The whole class was a little out of control. While Farkle was trying to teach the rest of the class was running around the room frantically laughing and screaming. Riley and Lucas were sitting on top of a desk together and he had his arm around her. "Hey this is kinda nice; being able to sit like this and your dad not scolding us to move away." Lucas pointed out. "Yea it is." Riley said before passionately kissing his lips. Lucas smiled and kissed the crown of her head. Maya was sitting on top of Cory's desk watching Farkle try to teach.

"They aren't going to listen you know." Maya said. Farkle turned his gaze towards her. She was so pretty, but Farkle knew she would never go for him. Farkle motioned for Maya to scoot over and he sat next to her. "I guess you're right." Farkle replied. "Yea I know." Maya said. They talked for a bit until their eyes met.

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes; Farkle staring into her sparkling blue eyes and Maya staring into Farkle's chocolate brown ones that would even make Maya melt. Their hands touched and it felt like electricity was forming. Farkle closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Maya. They gently pressed their lips together but they weren't worried anyone would see because everyone was screaming and running around the room.

Maya's eyes widened but before she could even say anything to him the principal walked in.

Everyone paused and they ran back to their seats. "I was actually just informed that Mr. Matthews left early because he was sick. So I have yet to find you a substitute." Ms. Jenkins said. "Wait, Farkle can teach." Riley replied. "I'm sorry Ms. Matthews we can't have a student teach." She replied. Just then Shawn appeared in the threshold.

"Uncle Shawn!" Riley said cheerfully before getting up and hugging him. "How ya doin Riles?" he asked. "Fine but dad's not." Riley said. "Yea your mom called me and told me that's why I'm here. She asked me to bring these notes your dad had written out for the sub." He replied.

"We actually don't have a sub." Maya said. "Hey kiddo." Shawn replied before giving her a hug. "Hey, are you and my mom still on for your date tonight?" Maya asked. About a month ago Shawn and Katy started dating. "I don't know because I was gonna go see how Cory is later tonight." He replied. "Oh ok well that still doesn't fix our desperate need for a substitute." Maya said.

"Hey Uncle Shawn, why don't you be our substitute?" Riley suggested. He had this puzzled look on his face. "Riley I don't know, I'm not good with kids." He lied. "Yes you are!" Riley replied. "I'm not good at history like Cory is, I wouldn't be able to teach you guys stuff." He said. "Trust me you don't have to be good at teaching; all Mr. Matthews does is look in a book." Maya said.

"Please!" Riley pleaded. Shawn sighed. "How could I say no to you." Shawn replied. "Yay." Riley squealed. Shawn turned his gaze towards Ms. Jenkins. "I expect you here at exactly 7:30 A.M. tomorrow morning." Ms. Jenkins said. "Yes ma'am." Shawn replied. "Good, now since the school day is almost over just watch after them for a bit." She said before exiting the room.

Everyone moved seats in a blink of an eye. Maya rushed over to Farkle. "Farkle, why did you kiss me?" Maya asked. "I thought you wanted me to kiss you." Farkle replied. "I-." Maya said before really thinking about what Farkle said. Did she really enjoy the kiss? Does she have feelings for Farkle? She really didn't know.

Topanga yawned and opened her eyes to find Cory's arm still wrapped tightly around her. Topanga brushed a curl out of his face and she rubbed his forehead. Topanga laid like that with him until she heard the door open.

She rushed into the living room to find Riley, Maya, and Lucas sitting on the couch laughing. "Oh hey mom." Riley said before hopping off the couch. "Hey honey, what are you guys laughing about?" Topanga asked. "Oh we were laughing about how dad kept trying to scratch his back during class." Riley replied. Topanga let out a chuckle and then headed towards the fridge. "Do you guys want anything before I leave to go get Auggie?" Topanga asked. "We're good we stopped at the bakery on our way here." Maya replied. "Ok then I'll be back in a little bit and call me if you need anything. Oh and Riley go check on your father for me." Topanga said before rushing out the door.

Riley quickly kissed Lucas's cheek before heading to her parent's room. Maya and Lucas sat on the couch not really knowing what to say to each other. "Did Farkle tell you something that happened to today?" Maya asked. "No why? What is it?" he asked. Maya played with the buttons on her army jacket. "Well today while everyone was going crazy around the classroom, Farkle kissed me." Maya replied. "He kissed you? Did you enjoy it?" he asked. "I dunno; I mean I felt this weird tingly feeling when he kissed me nothing like I've ever felt before." Maya explained. "Maya, I think that you have feelings for Farkle. I get that exact feeling when Riley and I kiss and I know I'm in love with her." Lucas replied. There was a long silence, while Maya processed this in. "Ok so even if I do have feelings for him don't tell Riley, I want it to be a secret until I know exactly how I feel." Maya told him. "Ok I won't tell a soul." He promised.

Riley walked into the room to find Cory struggling to grab the MacBook off of the table next to the bed. "Let me help you." Riley said handing him the laptop. "Thanks Riles." he replied hoarsely. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm ok right now but my throat is killing me." He replied quietly. "I'm sorry daddy." Riley replied before kissing his cheek. "Well I have good news! Farkle isn't gonna have to teach the class anymore and guess who is going to teach us and coming to see you tonight!" Riley said cheerfully. "Wait Farkle was going to teach?!" Cory panicked. "Relax, everything worked itself out!" Riley replied. "OK then whose teaching and coming to see me?" Cory asked. "Uncle Shawn!" Riley squealed. "Shawn can't teach you guys; he barley passed high school!" Cory said. "But all he has to do is look in the book." Riley replied. "Riles I dunno, I mean it's sweet of him to do that for me but I don't think he's cut out to do that. I mean who knows how long I'll be out." Cory said. "Please give him a chance dad." Riley pleaded. Cory sighed and remembered that is was important to let him try. When Cory started teaching it didn't go well at first but he got the hang of things and Shawn would only be doing this until Cory got back on his feet.

"Ok." Cory replied. "Yay!" Riley cheered. "Do you need anything before I leave?" Riley asked. Cory shook his head and watched Riley exit his room.

A while later Topanga arrived back at the apartment with Auggie and a pizza. "I got you some pizza if that's ok." Topanga said. "Thank you." Maya and Riley said in unison. Lucas left right after Maya had told him her _secret. _"Ok then I'm gonna go check on dad." Topanga said before rushing up the stairs.

Cory was trying to scratch his back but he seemed unsuccessful. "Let me." Topanga replied before scratching his back for him. Cory let out a sigh of relief and turned towards his wife. "Thanks." He replied. "No problem sweetie." Topanga replied before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his warm lips. "What was that for?" Cory asked. "I decided you deserved a little something since you're sick." Topanga replied. Cory couldn't help but smile that smile everyone gets when they're kissed by their true love. Kinda like the smile Maya got after Farkle kissed her. Hmmm, isn't that something?

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is a really long chapter and this story is gonna be a lot longer than I intended on it being but hey why not! I decided I wanted some Markle in this story so I'm sorry if you don't ship them but this story is mostly about Cory and what happens while he's gone from work. What do you think of Shawn being the substitute? I hadn't written anything with him except for Girl meets the 90's (which you should read) so I wrote him a part in the story. There will also be one other character that helps Shawn teach but you'll never guess who. First person to guess right will get a shoutout from me next chapter. I hope you also enjoyed the Corpanga and Rucas parts and there will be more to come. Please review and tell me what you thought! Until next time! :) **


	4. Did I hear someone throw up?

Cory was nervous about Shawn being the substitute. He wasn't sure if he could handle all of those kids and teach them properly. All kinds of thoughts were going through his mind and the more he thought about it the worse his headache became. Cory flopped back onto the pillows and decided that he was worrying too much and that everything would be ok.

He groaned and wished that he'd listened to Topanga. Getting near Riley could possibly be the dumbest thing he's ever done. Just as Cory was going to dose off he heard the front door shut and a familiar voice.

In a matter of moments, Shawn appeared. "How ya doing Cor?" Shawn asked. "Well at the moment I have a sore throat, a fever of like 105, a headache, and I itch, badly but other than that fantastic." Cory replied. "I'm sorry Cor; remember when I had the chicken pox?" Shawn asked. "Not really because Topanga wouldn't let me get near you." Cory said. "Oh yeah she took care of Jack and I. How's she been treating you?" Shawn replied. "Well that is the one upside to all of this; she treats me like a king." Cory replied smiling sheepishly.

Shawn let out a chuckle and sat on the bench in front of the bed. "So I'm sure Riley told you about me teaching the class." Shawn said. "Yea she did, Shawn do you think you can handle this?" Cory asked. "Cor, it's not like I'm gonna be the real teacher I'm just gonna be there until you're feeling better." Shawn replied. "You promise you can keep things under control." Cory said. "Promise." Shawn replied not completely confident with his answer. "Good." Cory said still worried about Shawn being the teacher.

They talked for a bit more until Shawn had to leave. Cory had this awful feeling in his gut that something terrible was going to happen.

"So Riles, are you excited that your dad isn't gonna be teaching?" Maya asked with her mouth full of pizza. "Yea, it's going to be nice not being Cory Matthews daughter for a while." Riley replied. "Yea and I won't be known as Cory Matthew's daughter's best friend." Maya said. "No one refers to you as that." Riley laughed. "You don't know what I know!" Maya said making Riley laugh even harder. Riley shook her head and grabbed another slice of pepperoni and mushroom pizza.

Topanga came into the kitchen a bit later. "Hey girls." Topanga said as she turned on the stove. "Hey mom, hey Mrs. Matthews." They replied. "Whatcha cookin?" Maya asked. "Oh just some soup for Cory." She replied. "Oh he doesn't like pizza?" Maya asked. "You can't eat pizza when you're sick." Riley replied. "But I eat pizza when I'm sick." Maya said. Riley and Topanga stared at Maya and didn't say anything.

"What, soup is gross." Maya said. "Ok, why don't we go and do the homework." Riley said grabbing Maya's arm. "But you know I'm allergic!" Maya whined as she and Riley headed upstairs.

Cory was currently searching for a show to watch as Topanga walked in. "Hey honey, I made you some soup." Topanga said. "Thank you sweetheart." Cory replied. "You're welcome, you sound like your throat is killing you." Topanga replied as she rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea it's sore." He replied. "Maybe this will help." Topanga said before she placed gentle kisses up his neck. "Topanga, can I ask you a question?" Cory asked as he pulled away from her. "Is something wrong?" Topanga asked. "Is it ok that I'm worried about Shawn being the sub?" Cory asked.

"Why are you worried about him teaching?" she asked as she ran her hand through his curls. "I don't know I feel like whenever Shawn gets into a situation he just gives up and walks out and I can't let him walk out of the class." Cory replied. "Cory just relax, I'm sure Shawn is going to do fine, but don't worry about it so much. Just sit and relax, enjoy this time you have off to rest." Topanga said. "You're right, I just need to quit worrying and relax." Cory replied.

"Atta boy, now where were we." Topanga said before continuing to kiss his neck. Cory's smile grew from ear to ear and he let out a giggle. "Topanga know what Cory likes." Topanga said. "Oh yeah." Cory replied before closing his eyes.

The next morning Cory woke up and heard Topanga in the bathroom. He checked his arms hoping those dots would be gone but they were still there and it almost seemed like they had become worse. Cory's head hurt so bad that it almost made him want to throw up. There hadn't been a time in his life that he'd ever felt so sick.

A few moments later Topanga walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and she was brushing out her long, wet, and tangled up hair.

"Oh you're up, how are you feeling sweetie?" she asked before setting the brush onto the dresser. "My head is killing me." He replied before shutting his eyes and putting his hand over his head. "Aww honey I'm sorry, do want something to eat?" she asked. "No, I don't think I can eat anymore soup or crackers." Cory said. "Do you want me to rub your head or-." Topanga began. "No I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Cory moaned. "Oh my gosh, do you want a bucket?" Topanga asked as she felt his head. He nodded his head and Topanga darted out of the room. She was back in a matter of seconds.

"Here you go love." Topanga said placing the bucket in front of him. Cory began to breathe in and out slowly trying not to vomit. "You think you'll be ok while I go and get ready?" Topanga asked stroking her hand through his hair. Cory nodded and slowly leaned back into the bed.

"Ok well just call me if you need anything." Topanga said before heading back to the bathroom.

A while passed and Cory had managed to keep lasts nights dinner down. But the more he thought about Shawn and the class, the worse his head felt and the more nauseous he became.

Topanga walked out of the bathroom to go and get her shoes. As she was heading to the closet Cory moaned her name. "Topanga hand me the bucket." Cory said. Topanga rushed over to his side and rubbed his back. It wasn't even a minute later that Cory hurled into the bin.

Topanga had this disgusted and my poor baby look on her face. "Honey, do think you need to throw up again?" Topanga asked as she rubbed the back of his head. He shook his head and shakily lifted his head.

Riley and Maya rushed into the room. "Please don't tell me your pregnant again Mrs. Matthews." Maya said. "What?" Topanga asked. "What she's trying to say is we heard someone throw up." Riley chimed in. "That was your father." Topanga replied. "But you don't vomit when you have the chicken pox." Maya said. "Well I guess you do when you have a major migraine." Topanga replied rubbing Cory's back again.

"Aww I'm sorry daddy!" Riley said. "Me too." Maya said. "Thank you girls." He replied quietly. "Why don't you two go fix yourselves and Auggie some cereal." Topanga suggested. Maya and Riley nodded and headed out of the room leaving Cory and Topanga alone.

"Do you want me to stay home with you?" Topanga asked. "No go to work." Cory replied. "Ok but I'm still leaving early to come home and take care of you." Topanga said. "Ok." Cory replied. Topanga headed back to the bathroom and damped a cloth to put on Cory's head.

"Here this might help with your headache and cool your fever." Topanga exclaimed as she placed the cool cloth over his throbbing head. "Thank you so much love." Cory replied. "Anytime." Topanga replied kissing the top of his head. "Now you just rest and call me if you need absolutely anything." She said before exiting the room.

The thing was how could Cory rest with the thought of his class and Shawn spinning out of control.

Riley and Maya soon headed out the door for school. All Maya could think about was that kiss she had with Farkle. She hoped that Lucas wouldn't say anything to anyone especially Riley.

When they arrived they headed into history early to talk to Shawn. "Hey girls." Shawn said. "Hey they replied as they set their stuff down. "How's your morning been?" Shawn asked. "Well dad threw up and Maya assumed it was my mom and thought she was pregnant." Riley replied casually. "Wait what do you mean? Cory threw up I didn't think you got nauseous when you have the chicken pox." Shawn said. "Well Mrs. Matthews says that it's from having a bad migraine." Maya replied.

"Yea I guess when your head hurts really bad the room becomes dizzy and you throw up." Shawn said. Maya and Riley nodded their heads and took their seats. They were on their phones until the first bell rang.

Everyone began to pile into the classroom and take their seats. Shawn cleared his throat and waited for everyone to quiet down. "Hi I'm going to be your new teacher until Mr. Matthews returns. So you can call me Mr. Hunter." Shawn said writing his name onto the board. Farkle raised his hand as he was doing this.

"Yes, Minkus's kid." Shawn said. "You may call me Farkle and when will Mr. Matthews be returning?" Farkle asked. "Sorry force of habit and I'm not sure but he's pretty under the weather." Shawn replied. Farkle nodded his head.

"Ok class so Cory left me some notes and he wants you guys to read text book pages 34-50." Shawn said. The whole class groaned. "Guys if you don't read it then you won't be able to answer the questions on the worksheet." Shawn pointed out. The class groaned again but decided not to fight with Shawn because they knew he would tell Cory and the whole class would get into trouble.

"May we listen to music?" Riley asked. "Sure as long as you guys have headphones." Shawn replied. The class rambled through their bookbags searching for their phones, iPods, and mp3 players.

"My dad never lets us listen to music." Riley said to Maya. "I know pumpkin." Maya replied. "Right." Riley said before plugging her headphones into her iPhone.

It was around noon when Topanga arrived home. She dropped her briefcase onto the chair and headed upstairs to check on Cory. "Cory, honey I'm home." She said before heading into their bedroom. Cory was lying in bed asleep with the cloth still on his head from that morning.

"Cory, how are you feeling?" Topanga whispered trying to wake him up. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to see his wife sitting in front of him. "How's my baby?" Topanga asked gently rubbing his forehead. "I'm alright." Cory retorted weakly. "Did you throw up again while I was gone?" she asked. "Once like right after you left." Cory replied. "Honey why didn't you call me to come back?" Topanga asked grasping his hand. "I dunno I didn't need you to come back because after I threw up again I was out like a light and I've been sleeping ever since." Cory replied.

"Honey I'm so sorry you're sick, it's not fun is it?" Topanga said. Cory shook his head. "Ok well let me take your temperature again and I'll bring you some tea." Topanga said before exiting the room. She was back in a matter of minutes.

She stuck the thermometer under his tongue and she placed her palm onto his forehead. She gently stroked his head with her thumb. The thermometer began to beep and Topanga's eyes widened. "Cory your temperature rose to 105! I'm going to call the doctor." Topanga said.

"Topanga you know I don't like the doctor, I hate it when they ask me questions and poke me and inject needles into my body!" Cory whined. "Sweetie remember what nurse Jen said, if your fever gets any higher call the doctor." Topanga replied.

"Ok fine but they better not tell me take off any clothing." Cory said. "You don't have a problem taking your clothes off for me." Topanga replied while smirking. Cory's face turned a slight red color. "That's different." Cory mumbled. Topanga laughed and laid her head onto his shoulder. "If you're a good boy at the doctor, maybe I'll take off my clothes for you when you're all better." Topanga told him. Cory smiled wide and kissed her cheek before coughing into his arm.

"Now I know you're hungry so do you want some soup?" she asked getting off the bed. "Yes please." Cory replied. "I'm on it." Topanga said leaving the room.

Now Cory had three things to worry about; the class, Shawn, and the doctor. But at least if he kept it together at the doctor Topanga would reward him in a very good way.

* * *

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This chapter mainly involved Corpanga because I just love writing about them. Anyways next chapter will involve Cory's doctor visit and what Maya's going to do about the kiss from Farkle. It's also going to be about how Shawn does his first day teaching. No one got the thing right about who the other character would be in the story so I'm going to let it continue until I use that character. Tell me what you thought and I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Talk to you guys later :)**


	5. Fear strikes out, literally

While the class was finishing the assignment, Shawn got a call from Cory.

"_Hey Shawn how are things going so far?" Cory asked hoarsely. "Things are going pretty well at the moment; the kids are just doing the worksheet that you assigned." Shawn replied. "That's good, is Riley behaving herself?" Cory said. "Yes Cor, Riley and the cowboy haven't laid a finger on each other." Shawn replied with a chuckle. "Ok good, well at least everything is ok there." Cory said. "So, how are you feeling?" Shawn asked. "Well not very good and since I have a fever of 105 Topanga's making me go to the doctor." Cory whined. "Cor you've got to get over this fear of the doctor." Shawn said. "I know but I don't like all of the scary thing they try to inject into my body, long metal needles shouldn't go anywhere near me!" Cory explained. "Cory you'll be just fine." Shawn assured him. "Really?" Cory asked. "Positive." Shawn said. _

Shawn ended the call when Lucas came up to Shawn. "I'm finished." Lucas said handing him the paper. "Oh." Shawn said a little startled, not realizing that someone would actually finish. "What would you like me to do now?" Lucas asked. "Well, umm what do you usually do when you finish a worksheet in this class?" Shawn asked. "Well Mr. Matthews usually teaches us some life lesson that has to do with our actually lives at the moment." Lucas replied.

Shawn shook his head, confused by Lucas's response. "Uh, well I don't really have a life lesson planned for you guys; doesn't he ever just have you guys do more work or something?" Shawn said. "Nope." Lucas said. Shawn was nervous about what to do, he couldn't call Cory and ask because then Cory would panic and freak out because Shawn didn't know what to do. "_Well I'm not Cory, I'm Shawn." _Shawn thought. "Well I don't have any _life lessons_ to teach you so I guess just go and do some work for another class." Shawn said. Lucas had a puzzled look on his face. The class had never had the freedom to do what they wanted to do after they were done with their work.

"Can I go to my locker?" Lucas asked. Riley looked up from her work when she heard this. She quickly answered the last question and rushed up to Shawn before he could answer Lucas's question.

"May I go to my locker as well?" Riley asked with a huge grin. "Sure, you both can go." Shawn said. Riley looked up at Lucas and gave him a smile. Lucas smiled back which made Riley blush like crazy. "Here's my paper." Riley said handing Shawn her work.

Riley and Lucas practically skipped out of the classroom. "I can't believe this, my dad would've never let you and I go to our _"Lockers" _alone." Riley said. "Why'd you put quotations around the word lockers?" Lucas asked. "Because by lockers I meant this." She said bringing him into a passionate kiss.

The kiss left Lucas out of breath. "I didn't know you had that in you city girl." Lucas replied. "Neither did I." Riley said gazing into his emerald green eyes. "Maybe we should go someplace _private._" Lucas suggested. "Ok." Riley reluctantly agreed. Lucas grabbed her hand and the two fourteen year olds headed into the Janitor Harleys closet.

"Lucas, we only have a little bit until Shawn starts to get suspicious." Riley said. "I only need 5 minutes." Lucas said grinning. Riley began to blush again and they began to kiss and hug.

* * *

Topanga was struggling to get Cory out of the door. "Cory, come on the doctor isn't that bad!" Topanga assured him. "I'm not going." Cory protested. "Cory you said you'd go." Topanga said. "That's when I was tired and I had a really high fever." Cory replied. Topanga groaned and plopped down onto the couch where Cory was laying.

"Cory, you still do have a high fever." Topanga said placing her hand on his forehead. "Honey don't you want to get better?" Topanga asked. "Yea." Cory mumbled. "Ok then let's go, the faster we get there the faster we can leave." Topanga said. "If I go will you come home and cuddle with me?" Cory asked. Topanga smiled and grasped his hand. "Of course I will." Topanga replied. "Fine I'll go." Cory said. "Good." Topanga replied before placing a kiss on his chicken pox covered forehead.

* * *

Riley and Lucas were sitting on the ground and laughing and talking. "This is fantastic; my dad isn't here to tell me what to do." Riley said. "Yea I guess it is pretty great." Lucas agreed. "Maybe we should go back to class." Riley suggested. "Yea you're right." Lucas said.

As they got up from the floor, the door slowly creaked open. Riley froze not knowing what to do. "Riley! Come on what are you doing?" Lucas whispered trying to convince her to hide. Riley didn't respond, instead she stood there frozen like a popsicle.

The light flickered on and Harley stood in the threshold of the door. "Riley, Lucas? What are you two doing in here?" Harley asked. "Uh, we were just, um." Lucas replied. "Skipping class?" Harley asked. "PLEASE DON'T TELL MY DAD!" Riley blurted out before quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

Lucas shook his head knowing that they were totally busted. "Oh right Johnny baboon has the uh chicken pox, right?" Harley said. "Yeah, Shawn's our substitute." Riley replied. "Oh right, baboon's best friend." Harley said.

"Ok go ahead and get it over with, tell Shawn and my dad." Riley said. "I'm not gonna snitch on you I used to skip all of the time." Harley replied. "Really?" Lucas asked. "Yea, but if I catch you two again I will tell the baboon ok." Harley assured them. Riley and Lucas nodded their heads and quickly exited the room.

Riley's face felt hot and she had this horrible feeling that her dad was going to find out. When they entered the classroom it seemed like no one even noticed they were gone. Riley and Lucas quietly took their seats and hoped Shawn wouldn't ask them any questions.

* * *

Cory's heart was beating out of his chest as got into Topanga's car. He was dreading this doctor's visit. "Topanga, if we already know I have the chicken pox then why do we have to go to the doctor?" Cory asked shakily. "Because they're gonna give you the medicine you need and I'm also gonna ask about that whole vomiting thing." Topanga replied. "Topanga, please don't ask because we'll have to stay there even longer!" Cory whined. "I'm still going to ask, I want you to get better!" Topanga told him.

Cory sighed and slumped down into his seat, this was not going to be easy for him. As they stepped out of the car Cory began the scratching again. "Cory, don't scratch you'll leave a mark!" Topanga scolded. "You know what, I don't even care if I do." He argued. Topanga took a deep breath and grabbed his hand.

They walked into the waiting room and waited for Cory to be called back. "How long do you think I'll have the chicken pox?" Cory asked laying his head on her shoulder. "I'm not sure honey, but as long as you rest and do as the doctor says I'm sure they'll be gone sooner than you think." Topanga assured him as she massaged the back of his neck.

"Cory Matthews." A lady with bleach blonde hair said. "I'll hold your hand." Topanga said as she interlocked her fingers with his. Like Topanga said holding hands is like touching souls.

They sat Cory onto a table and Topanga sat in one of the chairs. "Topanga my head hurts." Cory whined. "I know sweetie, I've had the chicken pox before." Topanga said. "Can you make the pain go away?" Cory asked. "Baby, if I could I would." Topanga said before kissing his cheek. "Will you at least kiss me for good luck?" Cory asked. "Of course I will." Topanga said before granting him a kiss that lasted longer than intended.

"You two must be the affectionate couple." Said a deep voice. Cory and Topanga disconnected their lips and turned towards the door. "Sorry about that." Topanga apologized while Cory's face turned red to match the color of the dots on his face. "It's not a problem, couples like you always come in here kissing." The man assured them.

"Well I'm Dr. Howard and it seems to me that you probably have the chicken pox." Dr. Howard said pointing to Cory. "Yea, I took him up here because he has a fever of 105." Topanga said. "Oh, that's not good." Dr. Howard replied. "Is there anything you could do for him?" Topanga asked. "Let's take his temperature again." Dr. Howard suggested. Dr. Howard made his way closer to Cory. "Don't touch me." Cory blurted out. Topanga's eyes widened and she hissed his name.

"Cory!" she hissed. Dr. Howard laughed and backed up from Cory. "I'm guessing he's not a huge fan of touching?" he asked. "Actually he's not a huge fan of the doctor, he doesn't like to be sick in general but when he is he dreads coming here." Topanga explained. "Ah I see, well does he like for the wife to touch him?" Dr. Howard asked. "Oh yeah, he loves for me to touch." Topanga said folding her arms and smirking.

"Then why don't you do the honors and take his temperature." He said holding up the thermometer. "Ok then, open wide love." Topanga said placing the thermometer under his tongue. Cory held it in place and placed her hand onto his forehead.

A few moments later it beeped and read 105.2. "Whoa, that's very high." Dr. Howard said. "What should we do?" Topanga asked worried. "Well, try keeping the temperature in your house low and keep a cool washcloth around for his head. I would also recommend taking some Motrin. That should bring his fever down a little." Dr. Howard suggested.

"Ok, and what about to control the scratching?" Topanga asked. "Try calamine lotion and don't wear tight fitted clothing." Dr. Howard said. "I'm going to prescribe you some Motrin and a tube on calamine lotion, if you have any more questions or concerns you may call me at this number." He said handing Topanga a card and medicines. "Thank you so much, I do have one more question. This morning he actually threw up and I was pretty sure it was caused by the massive migraine he told me he had. Do you get migraines when you have the chicken pox?" Topanga asked.

"Well you do get a dull headache but nothing like your telling me. I'm sure that the headache is what caused him to throw up. I think the headache could be caused from stress so try and keep stress away to prevent him from throwing up again." Dr. Howard replied.

Cory and Topanga nodded their heads and exited the building shortly after.

"Sweetheart, is there anything that's stressing you out?" Topanga asked as they climbed into the car. "It's Shawn being the substitute." Cory replied flatly. "You think that's what might be causing you to be stressed?" Topanga asked. "That and the fact that I haven't felt so sick in all of my damn life." Cory replied. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I wish that I could make you feel better." Topanga said. "Me too." Cory replied before closing his eyes.

When they got back to the apartment Cory felt so weak and tired that he decided to just lie on the couch instead of going to his bed. "Here swallow this." Topanga said holding up a pill. Cory shook his head. "If you do your fever will go down some." Topanga told him. Cory sighed and swallowed the pill quickly. He gulped down some juice trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

"See that wasn't so hard." Topanga said. "Now since you were a good boy, I'll cuddle with you." Topanga said to him. "Yay." Cory replied weakly. Cory wrapped his arms around her and Topanga wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wish my baby wasn't so sick." Topanga said.

Topanga looked up at Cory to find him asleep. Topanga smiled and laid her head onto his chest. "Sweet dreams my prince." Topanga said.

* * *

Shawn tried calling Cory several times but he never picked up. That was probably because he and Topanga were all wrapped in each other's arms asleep. Shawn sighed and decided to just stop calling. The class had finally departed for Lunch a while ago and wouldn't be coming back for the rest of the day. _"How does Cory do this every day, I'm exhausted." _Shawn thought. Shawn didn't think he'd be able to last until Cory got back. He already felt like he was doing a bad job. He needed help, but from someone who could get here by tomorrow. Shawn didn't wanna let Cory down but he knew if he didn't ask for someone else's help he would fail.

That's when Shawn's iPhone began to buzz. The flashing screen read; _Eric Matthews. _That's when Shawn got an idea.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This was another long chapter but a lot happened and I want to finish the story. Sorry there wasn't any Markle again but I wanted to write something for Rucas. Next chapter will involve Eric and Shawn as teachers so stay tuned. I feel like I'm making poor Cory's life miserable but I need him to be really sick for a reason. At least it gives me Corpanga stuff to write about lol. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you thought. Remember to review and I'll talk to you guys later! :)**


	6. Come on, for me?

Shawn quickly slid the green phone to the right and answered Eric's call. "Hey Shawn." Eric said.

"Hey Eric."

"Have you heard from Cor, I've tried calling him and Pangers for a few days actually and no one's answered?"

"Oh you didn't know Cory has the chicken pox and I mean bad."

"Oh I had no idea I was actually coming down to visit but I guess I could come once he's feeling better."

"Actually Eric, I need your help with something."

Eric was confused and completely oblivious to what Shawn was about to ask. "Will you come to help me teach Cory's class?"

"Teach, Shawn you know I barley know how to do simple math!"

"Not to teach but to help with the kids I know how much you love them so I thought you could help me."

Eric though about Shawn's offers for a second before agreeing. "Ok I'll help but I won't be able to come until tomorrow.

"Alright I don't have to teach for the rest of the day anyways."

Eric and Shawn ended their conversation and Shawn relaxed a little knowing someone would be there to help him with the kids.

* * *

Cory was scratching like crazy. "Topanga, it itches really bad." Cory whined.

"Cory I don't know what to do, I've rubbed all the calamine lotion on you that I can."

"Please scratch my back I'm begging you." Topanga didn't wanna do it "because she knew she shouldn't but she saw how uncomfortable he looked and he took care of her when she was sick a few months ago.

"Lie on your stomach." Cory laid flat on his stomach on the couch as Topanga crawled over him.

Cory shut his eyes and smiled as she scratched the spot on his back. "Oh yeah." Cory said.

Topanga shook her head and eventually climbed off of his back. "Now what else do you need love?"

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course." She pecked his lips before heading to the kitchen. The front door swung open and Riley and Maya walked in.

"What's up losers?" Maya asked.

"Maya my dad's sick don't say that!" Riley scolded.

"You act like I listen." Maya dropped her back onto the chair and headed to the kitchen with Riley.

"Whatcha doing Mrs. M?" Maya asked.

"Getting some water for Cory."

"So are you like his personal servant or something?"

"No I'm like a nurse not a personal servant."

"Sure." Maya mumbled.

Topanga gave Cory the water and helped him to their bed after. "So Maya how was the kiss?" Riley asked casually.

Maya's eyes widened and her heart was beating intensely. "W-what are you t-talking about?" her voice wavered.

"I know about the kiss."

"How?"

"Lucas told me, Maya why didn't you tell me?"

Maya was gonna get Lucas if it was the last thing she did. "I dunno, I mean I just don't even know how it happened. One minute we're talking about how outta control the class was and the next he kissed me."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I think I kinda did."

Riley smiled widely and she hugged her best friend. "Maya this is amazing news! I'm so happy for you."

"Riles you better not say a thing to anyone or I will strangle you!"

Riley had a look of fear in her eyes. "I won't say anything."

"Good." Maya smiled and grabbed the bag of Doritos out of the cabinet.

* * *

Cory was showering while Topanga cleaned up their room. "Ugh this place looks like a pig sty." Topanga picked up Cory's dirty clothes off the floor.

"Am I his servant?" she thought. Topanga went into the bathroom and threw the clothes into the hamper.

"Topanga, I'm showering and naked!" Cory hated when she'd come into the bathroom while he was bathing.

"Cory I've seen your little tush bare plenty of times." Topanga grinned.

Cory face became hot and he felt uneasy. "Topanga!"

"What I love your cute little tush."

"Can I see your tush?" Cory asked as he stumbled out of the shower.

"You've already seen mine."

"Come on, for me!"

Topanga bumped her butt against his while he dried off. Cory's eyes grew wide as he covered his bare bottom with the towel.

"You did not just do that."

"I did and you're too weak to chase after me." Topanga giggled as she ran into their room.

Cory dropped the towel and pulled on his sweatpants before unsuccessfully trying to tackle Topanga. Topanga ended up pining him down to the bed.

They laughed like crazy; trying to catch their breath. "Your tush is cute." Topanga ran her hand through his damp curls as he ran his hand up the back of her shirt.

Topanga felt a chill go down her spine as his fingers danced along the inside of her shirt. Topanga's goofy grin became serious in an instant as their eyes met.

Cory tugged on the clasp of her bra not even realizing what he was doing. "Cory maybe we should stop."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Topanga felt like a magnet was pulling her towards him.

As they leaned in their noses bumped. "Oww." They both said rubbing their noses.

"Maybe that's a sign we should wait until you're better." Topanga climbed off of him.

"Yeah." Cory sat up on the bed. Their hearts were racing, they had no idea what came over them.

Topanga slumped down onto the bench in front of their bed. "Topanga are you alright?" Cory asked as he pulled on a sweatshirt.

She simply nodded her head and got up from her seat. "Why don't you get some rest while I make some dinner."

"Topanga maybe you should come rest too I mean you've up all day taking me to the doctor and taking care of me."

Topanga did feel exhausted but she knew a mother never just rests. "Cor, please sleep for me."

Cory relaxed himself into the pillows as Topanga kissed his forehead. "If you need anything, just yell and I'll be up here." Cory shut his eyes as Topanga left the room.

* * *

The next morning Riley walked downstairs to find no one in the kitchen. Usually her mom was up way before her so this was starting to make Riley nervous.

Riley headed up to her parents room to find them still sleeping. There were tissues scattered across the comforter and it felt unclean in the room.

Riley walked over to her mom and shook her gently. Topanga mumbled something and then slowly arose to Riley. "Mom you look terrible." Riley commented on her red nose, dark circles, running nose, and how pale she looked.

"Riles I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're staying home today."

Topanga wished she could just drop everything and lay in bed all day with Cory but she was a mother and she had responsibilities even when she was sick.

"Please stay home, I can take Auggie to school and pick him up!"

Topanga thought about Riley's offers. "Ok but you have to promise to pick him up."

"Promise." Riley told Topanga good bye and shut off the lights. Topanga sunk into the mattress and turned to Cory who was still asleep.

"Maybe staying home and relaxing is what I need." She thought. Topanga snuggled up to Cory and without even opening his eyes he knew to wrap his arms around her.

* * *

"So are you going to say something to Farkle?" Riley really wanted Maya to go out with Farkle.

"Riley I told you that I'll talk to him when I'm ready and right now I just don't feel like it.

Riley rolled her eyes wishing Maya wasn't so stubborn at times. "Well come on let's get to history." Riley pulled on Maya's arm and dragged her into the classroom.

Today there was another new face that looked very familiar. "Uncle Eric?" Riley questioned.

"Yep, I'm here to control you kiddies." He said.

Riley gave a smile and hugged him. "So how's your dad doing?" Eric asked.

"Well he still has the chicken pox but my mom has a cold now and wasn't able to go to work today so."

"Oh well if you guys need anything just call."

"Eric you know we would love for you to come to our house but remember you aren't allowed within 500 feet of our apartment because you almost caught the whole building on fire."

"Yeah I didn't know that putting aluminum in the microwave would be flammable."

Riley gave her uncle a puzzled look as if he were insane which he pretty much was. "Ok class let's get to work." Shawn made the kids do another work sheet while Eric walked around the room and made sure everyone was on task.

Maya of course wasn't but they didn't say anything because they know Maya only does what she wants.

* * *

Cory awoke to find Topanga in his arms. "She stayed home?" he thought. His whole body felt weak and woozy and he felt like the room was spinning.

Topanga mumbled something and rolled over to Cory fluttering her eyes open. "Topanga, why'd you stay home?"

"I wasn't feeling well at all this morning, but I actually feel a little better now."

"It's probably because you got the rest you needed."

Topanga smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss.

* * *

**Hey everyone so sorry it's been a while since I've updated. There will be more Markle in the next chapter and there should be like 2 more chapter of this story. Hope you guys liked it and sorry for the long wait. Until next time :)**


End file.
